La Infamia Llega a Hogwarts
by Ulick
Summary: Hogwarts esta en peligro, no por culpa de Voldemort, sino porque dos perfectos tarados de otra dimensión caen en su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**La infamia llega a Hogwarts **

**Advertencia**: Esta historia es una completa estupidez, después de todo se trata de una historia de Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul. Pero seguramente se preguntaran: ¿Qué pasara en el libro siete, además de quienes son Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul por supuesto. Scatha el Gusano es el nombre de un perfecto imbécil que vivió en la Tierra Media durante los eventos del Señor de los Anillos, pero por supuesto su estupidez fue tan grande que sus parientes trataron de matarlo y el pueblo entero lo mando al exilio. Ahí encontró al Mini-Nazgul, un espectro con un anillo defectuoso que se dedicaba a recoger estiércol y asaltar incautos y juntos recorrieron la Tierra Media supuestamente en búsqueda de sabiduría pero todo mundo sabe que solo causaron destrozos por doquier y su historia ya se encuentra en el libro de los record Guinness por la mayor acumulación de estupideces en un par de viajeros. El Mini-Nazgul es una acumulación de maldades, crueldades, estupideces, villanías y cosas horribles, mientras que Scatha…bueno, es un idiota. Todas sus historias son estúpidas, no tienen sentido, deberían ser borradas de la faz de la tierra y a mi encerrarme por solo imaginármelas. ¿Por qué escribo esto entonces? Porque quiero y puedo.

Quedaron advertidos, si esperan una hermosa historia de humor que respete a los personajes y las ideas originales de la autora, entonces como diría mi amigo Lemony Snicket, lean otra cosa porque esto no es para ustedes.

Narrador: Peter Jackson.

Peter Jackson: ¿Por qué yo? No tengo nada que ver con Harry Potter.

Porque Quiero.

Peter Jackson: Te odio con todas mi fuerzas, ojala que se te caigan lo ojos y un rayo te reduzca a cenizas.

La amenaza de los ojos y el rayo, significa que ya debe ser sábado.

**Lo que nunca debió haberse escrito, o capitulo uno **

En una montaña muy lejana, ubicada en el desconocido Este de Arda, salían muchos vapores causadas por sustancias creadas por una maldad muy antigua. En ella había una cueva y esta se dirigía hacia el corazón de esta, el lugar donde vivía Thuringwethil, una de las antiguas sirvientes de poderoso y terrible Morgoth, el enemigo oscuro. Después de la caída de su señor, Thuringwethil se escondió en el este, en la espera de recuperarse para salir, pero la subida de Sauron causo que se escondiera aun más lejos. Ahora, con la caída Sauron, la dama de la noche podía continuar con la obra de su señor y dentro de la montaña sin nombre (En serio, no tenia nombre), había usado las artes aprendidas durante su exilio y creo hechizos que la lograrían que ella se levantase como la mas poderosa hechicera dominar toda Arda. Para ello, había creado los "Criatunem" seres alados y terribles que habían estado recolectando sus ingredientes por todos lados para iniciar su hechizo (aunque tal vez debería crear uno para que tuviese imaginación con los nombres).

- Mi hora ha llegado – Dijo con una voz que daría miedo hasta a un sordo si pudiera oír- Dentro de poco mi hechizo estará terminado y mi poder se incrementara aun mas. Seré aun más fuerte y poderoso que el mismo Sauron, Manwë se inclinara ante mí y Eru mismo temerá mi nombre. Mis Critatunem y los Orcos serás infestaran el mundo y los hombres serán un simple recuerdo.

- ¡No tan rápido! – grito una voz.

Thuringwethil se dio la vuelta para saber quien era el que se atrevía a interrumpirla y ante el se mostraron dos figuras, una era alta y sus ropas sucias y algo rotas decían que se dedicaba a pasear todo el tiempo o por lo menos a correr mucho, era feo y con el pelo largo y muy mal cuidado, mientras que el segundo…bueno, era un enano invisible con capa y capucha.

- No se quienes sean pero han llegado tarde. Mi hechizo esta terminado y pronto reduciré a cenizas el reino de los hombres y Arda completa.

- Me vale un huevo – Dijo el alto y feo - ¡Quiero mis cosas!

- ¿QUÉ? – Obviamente esto saco de onda a una antigua Maiar que consideraba normal que la gente buscase el poder o detener los planes malignos.

- ¡MIS COSAS CABRONAS! UNA COSA RARA CON ALAS SE ROBO MIS COSAS Y LAS QUIERO DE VUELTA.

- ¡Y LAS MIAS TAMBIEN! – dijo el Enano Invisible – ¡O SUFRE LA IRA DE UN NAZGUL!

- Mini-Nazgul querrás decir.

- ¡PINCHE SCATHA, NO ME HAGAS VER MAL!

- ¡COMO SI ESO COSTASE!

- ¡DESGRACIADO BUENO PARA NADA!

- ¡ENANO INVISIBLE!

- ¡CARA DE IDIOTA!

- ¡IMITACION DE NAZGUL!

- ¡ESPOSO DE UNA ENANA BARBUDA!

- ¡ESO FUE UN GOLPE BAJO!

Como se podía esperar de alguien con sesos, Thuringwethil quedo sacada de onda. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, recordaba que una de sus Criatunem había traído una bolsa llena de cachivaches que no le servían para nada y la tiro por la montaña. Una persona normal le hubiera dicho eso a los gritones que tenia enfrente pero después de todo se trataba de una aspirante a villana y tomo una decisión que desencadeno una serie de eventos que tienen tanto sentido como poner una vela cerca de un cartucho de dinamita.

- ¡Mátenlos!

Y de inmediato cinco Criatunem se pusieron frente a Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul. Ahora, algo que no describí de estas adorables criaturas marca Malvadas, era que median dos metros, tenían alas de dos metros y medio, garras más filosas que la espada más filosa, piel más dura que el acero y el rostro más feo que se pudieran imaginar. Dicho esto, no es de extrañarse que la reacciones de nuestros protagonistas hayan sido las normales de las que un buen protagonista en el mundo bizarro, que consistía en gritar como cobardes, correr en círculos, echarse la culpa mutuamente, correr de nuevo en círculos y finalmente correr adentro de la guarida en lugar de salir, todo en un tiempo de veinte segundos.

Algo que se debería saber muy bien que si hay algo peligroso es que un imbecil y un tipo enano corran en un laboratorio, en especial si en este se esta llevando a cabo un hechizo que se supone tiene como propósito básico iniciar una serie de eventos que destruirán el mundo conocido. Todos los que se encontraban ahí lo aprendieron con demasiada claridad, cuando Scatha trato de empujar al Mini-Nazgul, causando que el enano se fuera de lado, cayendo sobre un estante, que a su vez hizo que se cayeran una serie de sustancias y cosas raras sobre el gran Perón donde se estaba haciendo el hechizo. Obviamente la poderosa Thuringwethil no le gusto lo que vio.

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡¿TIENEN LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE LO QUE HAN HECHO!

- La verdad no.

En ese momento, una concentración de un verde muy fuerte comenzó a invadir el lugar, haciendo en el techo comenzara a abrirse lo que parecía un enorme portal ínter dimensional y que comenzara a absorber lo que encontraban. Como siempre, los cerebros unidos de Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul dijeron la palabra más inteligente en toda la habitación

- Mierda

Eso no significaba que fuera la mejor por supuesto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Afuera del castillo Hogwarts, Harry Potter estaba en una situación sumamente desesperada, lo que significaba que estaba metido en hasta el cuello de mierda. Estaba atado por un extraño hechizo conocido como metallus enredadis había causado que una viga de acero lo atrapase como se tratase de una enredadera y no podía contar con nadie porque Hagrid peleaba contra un monstruo de diez cabezas, cuerpo de cerdo y cola de víbora que se llamaba Hank (Aunque preparaba unas excelentes galletas); Hermione esta lidiando con un libro con dientes; Ron estaba peleando (por así decirlo) contra un gato de nueve metro solo del diámetro de su cabeza y Dumbledore…bueno, estaba en Hawai.

El mago detrás de tan horribles fumadas era uno de los poderosos colaboradores de Voldemort: Archibaldo Geyal

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo Archibaldo – Mi victoria ahora es segura. Pronto Harry Potter morirá por mis hechizos y mi señor Voldemort estará libre para ser el señor de todo el mundo.

Pero Archibaldo obviamente no contaba con varias cosas. No contaba con la fuerza de la magia de Harry, no contaba con la fortaleza que la amistad le brindaba, no contaba con el deseo de salvar a su amigos que este tenia, pero sobre todo no contaba con que del cielo un enano y un tipo feo le iban a caer encima, causándole una muerte lenta y horrible y un espectáculo que nadie debería ver (Si quieren fotos llamen al 01-800- 32772). Obviamente todos los hechizos de Archibaldo se desvanecieron, dejando a todos con cara de que carajo pasó aquí.

- ¿Pero que hiciste Harry? – Dijo aterrado Hagrid - ¡Lo mataste!

- Yo no hice nada – se defendió este – yo pensaba hacer algo mucho mas espectacular y no tan bizarro. ¿No fuiste tu Ron?

- Lo lamento, estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo del gato para preocuparme para ayudarte

- Pero alguien debió haber hecho algo, no puede simplemente haber caído dos tipos del cielo, debe haber una explicación lógica – dijo Hermione, aunque claro ella no sabia que era mas bien una explicación estúpida.

En ese momento, una de las dos personas se despertó de una forma lenta, lo cual es normal porque cayeron del cielo y mataron a un pobre diablo a caer, de hecho lo que no tiene explicación es que no se rompieron ni un hueso. Se levanto de forma pesada y medio torpe (más bien completamente torpe) y se quedo viendo el desastre que había ocasionado.

-Puta, ahora si ya la cague. Solo espero que no haya habido testigos – Scatha volteo y se dio cuenta que había cuatro testigos mirándolo sorprendidos – Carajo.

- Oiga señor – dijo Hermaione con tono sorprendido - ¿Esta usted bien?

- Pues si, aunque el tipo sobre el que aterrice no creo.

- ¿No tiene ni un rasguño? – pregunto en esta ocasión con expresión incrédula

- Pues no, ando completito, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaba de caer del cielo y aplasto a Archibaldo y no te sorprende que no tengas ni un rasguño? – dijo incrédulo Hagrid

- Pues no, en realidad he tenido problemas aun mas grandes – Recordó cuando sus parientes trataron de arrojarlo a un río, después de atarlo de pies a cabeza, ponerle una roca en el cuello y anestesiarlo, o como el lo llamaba cariñosamente el fin de semana familiar – lo que me preocupa es que tan bien se llevaban con el cadáver y debo decir perdón por si las dudas pero que el no se fijo en donde caí por lo que la culpa es de el.

- Pues no te preocupes, no creo que lo vaya a extrañar nadie demasiado señor…

- Pueden llamarme por mi apodo, Scatha el Gusano.

- ¿Su apodo? – Dijo sorprendida Hermaione – ¿Por qué no por su nombre?

- si, ¿que tiene de malo su nombre? – siguió Harry Potter con un tono que reflejaba desconfianza en su voz.

- Mi nombre nada, simplemente ya se me olvido.

- ¿Olvidaste tu nombre, ¿Qué clase de idiota olvida su nombre?

- El mismo que causa que nos demos un porrazo de la chingada.

Todos voltearon a ver y en sus ojos se vio reflejado el terror. Es cierto, media menos de un metro, es cierto que causaba pena y risa, pero no podían equivocarse, Scatha estaba cerca de un Dementor que hablaba y había que ayudarlo

- ¡A un lado Scatha! – Grito Harry dejando a este desconcertado - ¡Patronus!

De la varita de Harry apareció un hermoso ciervo y se paro en frente de la criatura enana. La reacción que Harry esperaba era que se quedara aterrorizado pero este se le quedo viendo un buen rato de arriba abajo.

- Bonita figurita – dijo finalmente – ¿hace algo o solo lo queda viendo a uno como idiota?

- Oh no, el Dementor es inmune al patronus. Debe ser obra de Voldemort.

- Oigan aclárenme unas cosas – decía Scatha - ¿Qué carajo es un Dementor? ¿Cómo hicistes aparecer al venado? ¿Por qué miran con miedo al enano?

- ¿Puedes verlo?

- ¿Ah este? Técnicamente no, después de todo es invisible debajo de su capucha.

- ¡Debes alejarte de el! – grito Ron – estas muy cerca de una criatura que es pura maldad.

- ¿Dónde? – Tanto Scatha como el enano encapuchado se quedaron viendo por todas partes

- ¡el dementor enano que tienes a lado imbecil! – grito Hagrid – Aléjate de el o te arrebatara toda la alegría.

- ¡Pinche Mini-Nazgul, sabia que tu eras culpable de uno u otra forma de las pendejadas que nos ocurren!

- ¡¿Les vas a hacer caso a esos pendejos! – dijo algo enojado el Mini-Nazgul – Si nos ocurren pendejadas es porque eres un pendejo y le haces caso a extraños.

- ¿Un momento? – Pregunto Hermione - ¿Se conocen?

- Por desgracia si – respondió Scatha – y no se preocupen, es un maldito mentiroso, ladrón, estafador, cínico, causante de desgracias, adora hacer incendios, pervertido, loco, vendedor de mercancía robada y hasta adora hacer que la gente sufra, pero no es mas malvado de lo necesario y lo único que puede hacer es encogerse mas.

- Mas bien preocúpense por el – siguió el Mini-Nazgul – Porque es un imbecil bueno para nada que causa puras idioteces en serie y que solo sirve de alimento para criaturas feroces.

Las palabras del Mini-Nazgul iniciaron una pequeña batalla épica en donde se dieron con todo en la cabeza y en las rodillas ante Harry y sus amigos que solo tenían cara de preguntarse que carajo pasa aquí.

- Saben, es obvio que se conocen demasiado bien.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta Ron?

- Oigan chicos, ¿no será que se trata de un Mortifago? – Todos se quedaron viendo un rato a Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul y la respuesta fue Obvia.

- No

- Bueno ¿pero que hacemos con ellos? ¿Nos vamos al castillo y ya?

- Ni lo piensen cabrones – dijo el Mini-Nazgul – por culpa de este cabrón estoy perdido en quien sabe donde, con personas que visten raro y no dejare que nos abandonen.

- Para ser tan chaparro tienes un horrible vocabulario.

- En realidad este es su vocabulario moderado.

- ¿Oigan y que tal si empiezan por decirnos de donde vienen?

- No comprenderían

- Pónganos a prueba

- Bueno, somos un par de viajeros accidentados que se la pasan de lugar en lugar por diversas razones y venimos de Arda, que es el nombre de nuestro mundo. Un dia, mientras visitábamos las tierras del este, fuimos atacados por unas criaturas aladas que se robaron nuestras cosas y las perseguimos por varios kilómetros hasta una cueva en donde una bruja llamada Thuringwethil estaba haciendo una poción para dominar a todos los seres viviente, pero llegamos nosotros y accidentalmente creamos una especie de puerta que nos hizo caer y matar al pobre diablo que esta ahí y estamos varado en un mundo que no conocemos, frente a un castillo que me da miedo, unos chicos que hacen trucos que también dan miedo y un gigante que siento me va a pisar.

- ves, no es difícil de comprender, lo que es difícil es de creer.

- No se si debemos dejarlos estar aquí – dijo Ron – creo que seria mejor que los echáramos

- ¿Se atreverían a echar a dos hombres perdidos en el tiempo?

- En primera, no están perdidos en el tiempo sino en otra dimensión y después de lo que oímos, si.

- Hijos de puta.

- No chicos – dijo el gigante – ellos nos salvo la vida y lo correcto no seria correctos dejarlos sin hogar aunque al parecer no sean brujos.

- Cayeron del cielo y fue así como nos salvaron.

- No importa, ellos merecen que les ayudemos, además Dumbledore regresa hoy en la tarde y el sabrá que hacer

- Peludito tiene razón – dijo Scatha – ayúdennos o haré que el Mini-Nazgul les muestre su ropa sucia

- ¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa?

- Obviamente no conocen su ropa sucia – todos voltearon a ver al Mini-Nazgul que de la nada saco una pequeña bolsa sucia y que abrió por unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para que una lechuza cayera muerta y unas plantas se secaran. Todos quedaron horrorizados menos Scatha que simplemente miro sus rostro de miedo – Y eso que es la de esta semana, solo esperen ver la del mes pasado.

- ¡No pueden amenazarnos así! – dijo Harry mientras sacaba su varita mientras el Mini-Nazgul sacaba una bolsa aun mas grande con la imagen de un esqueleto y que de haber estado en un laboratorio habría tenido escrito "Biohazard"

- Esperen, no seamos violentos. Por favor les pedimos de la manera mas atenta que no nos abandonen, este enano no hará nada malo, tal vez alguna zancadilla pero nada aparte de eso. Ayuden por favor a este imbecil y su amigo enano invisible, por favor.

Scatha puso una cara tan patética que a cualquiera hubiera hecho que se pusiera a llorar de lo triste que era. Era una cara tan triste que dejaba chiquito a los cachorritos y los gatitos, tan triste que daba mas lastima que una novia abandonada en el altar, más triste que mi agenda y las fotos que me toman en la escuela. Era tan triste que hizo que hicieran la cosa mas estúpida que jamás se haya hecho, unas palabras tan inocentes que usadas de esa manera resultaron ser la causa de desgracias, maldades, muertes…bueno tal vez no muertes…no esperen ahora que lo pienso si hay muertes, destrozos y que una maldad sin precedente atacase Hogwarts.

- Esta bien, pueden acompañarnos, pero no se metan en problemas.

- No se preocupen, después de todo somos el epíteto del buen comportamiento y buen gusto – respondió Scatha mientras que con señas le dijo al Mini-Nazgul "No lances el cartucho de dinamita, cancela la dinamita y róbate ese palo al muerto que ha de servir para algo"

- Oye – Dijo Hermione – deberías saber que tus señas son muy malas y que cualquiera con un poco de sesos entiende lo que acabas de decir. Además las varitas escogen a sus dueños y no cualquier tonto puede usarlas.

En ese momento, el Mini-Nazgul hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y lanzo un rayo que pulverizo por completo al cadáver. Un segundo después hizo aparecer un árbol inmenso que resulto ser un sauce boxeador y con una saña inconcebible atrapo a Ron y comenzó a darle la paliza de su vida; hasta que lo hizo desaparecer y dejo a Ron suplicando por los primeros auxilios. Mientras sus amigos trataban de ayudar a su amigo, Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul se quedaron viendo la varita.

- Wow, necesito una de esas.

- Consíguete la tuya, esta me la quedo yo.

- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Ron! – Grito Harry al ver a un muy amoratado Ron en el piso.

- pues nada, el culpable fue ese árbol.

- Au…xilio – dijo como pudo Ron, lo cual fue mucho debido a la paliza que recibió.

- Saben, Don va a necesitar ayuda.

- Se llama Ron

- Bueno, no me han dicho sus nombres así que los llamare como quiera.

- ¿No tienen algo para aliviar los golpes? – Pregunto con urgencia Hagrid a los locos que cayeron del cielo.

- Mmmmmmmmmm….tengo cerveza casera.

- Eso no nos ayuda en nada – dijo molesta Hermione

- Denle cinco vasos y van a ver como deja de quejarse…aunque espero que no tenga nada importante que hacer por las próximas dos semanas...o meses… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron los últimos en despertar?

- Si mal no recuerdo nunca despertaron – Dijo el Mini-Nazgul indiferente mientras revisaba los bolsillos de Hagrid - de hecho se supone que ibas a tirar esa cosa y dejar de inventar cervezas.

- No puedo evitarlo, esta en mi sangre

- Al igual que un porcentaje muy alto de Alcohol.

- ¿Podrían hacer algo útil como ayudar a Ron y deja de hablar? – pregunto Harry mientras trataba de ver que tan mal estaba Ron

- Bueno, pero solo porque queremos ser útiles para la sociedad.

- Yo no.

- No le hagan caso al Mini-Nazgul, después de todo es un bromista – dijo Scatha mientras le daba patadas al enano.

Así fue como Scatha el tarado y el Mini-Nazgul enemigo de la nación, llegaron al colegió de Hogwarts e iniciaron una serie de eventos que fácilmente entran en la categoría de lo que nunca jamás debió haberse escrito si no se tiene una pistola en la sien. Pero claro, estas son cosas que seguiré contando en otra ocasión, pues esta horrible y estúpida historia apenas esta empezando.

Peter Jackson: Típico, encuentras algo que le gusta a la gente y lo hechas a perder.

¿Eso es un crimen?

Peter Jackson: para mi, SI

Pues tu opinión no cuenta y deja de poner pretextos para no limpiar el baño.

Peter Jackson: Pero esta asqueroso y huele mal.

Es tu baño.

Peter Jackson: No cambies el tema.


	2. Minicapitulos

Milagro, finalmente actualizo esta historia. ¿No estas alegre de esto PJ?

Peter Jackson: Te odio bastardo

No deberías enojarte PJ, gracias a mi bajaste de peso

Peter Jackson: Pero no eran necesario los latigazos

Si lo eran, de otra manera no hacías nada. Por cierto, ahora leerás dos capítulos

Peter Jackson : Eres un hijo de la…

Empieza de una vez y no pongas excusas

**Capitulo II o Tarugadas en el callejón Diagon **

Como sin duda recordaran, una especie de desfasé dimensional ocasiono un evento que sin duda marcara el destino de los magos para siempre. No había pasado mas de un mes y Hogwarts fue atacada desde adentro por el maestro de artes oscuras, que en realidad era una especie de Mortifago, lo que rompió el record personal del colegio entre un peligro mortal a otro. Archibaldo Geyal, maestros de gustos muy raros como su obsesión con el rosa, estaba usando sus poderes (Muy raros debo decirlo) para tratar de matar a Harry Potter, el chico mas popular del colegio (aunque no por ser atractivo, sino porque sobrevivió a un ataque del ser mas malo del mundo después de Barney). En el momento en que Harry estaba a punto de salvar a sus amigos de una manera espectacular, dos tipos cayeron desde el cielo, causándole una muerte horrible (fotos todavía disponibles). Los tipos en cuestión se trataban de un tipo idiota y mañoso con ropas desastrosas y tan sucias que nadie estaba de acuerdo si eran marrones, rojas o incluso negras, mientras que su compañero era un enano que parecía (pero no era) un dementor, y que era casi un terrorista. Decían venir de otra dimensión, al parecer eran inmunes a la magia y capaces de dominarla casi por accidente y querían quedarse en el castillo. Bueno, esto es más o menos lo que le explicaron Harry y Hagrid al honorable director Albus Dumbledore cuando regreso de sus vacaciones en Hawai. Si se preguntan donde están Hermione y Ron, bueno, Hermione tuvo una horrible jaqueca y Ron no estaba todavía muy bien de la paliza que recibió.

- ¿Me voy unos días y pasa todo eso en mi colegio? – Obviamente Dumbledore estaba bien sacado de onda - ¡Se supone que eso pasa al final del semestre!

- Bueno, debe considerar que el año pasado fue bisiesto y eso debió alterar un poco las fechas – Intento justificar Hagrid

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Ahora es obvio que mas que nunca no puedo irme ni un segundo de aquí, los vasallos de Voldemort se han vuelto más atrevidos.

- Pues para ser honestos eso ya es muy común. ¿No es así señora McGonagall?

- Mi gatito es morado

- Por cierto, ¿Tenían pensado decirme que a Minerva la atacaron con un hechizo que hace que solo pueda decir eso?

- Bueno, es que después de una semana ni siquiera lo notas – trato de justificar Harry, que ya estaba mareado por lo que paso en el mes - ¿Verdad señora Mcgonagall?

- Mi gatito es morado

- bueno, debo darte la razón. Bueno, quiero ver a las personas de la que me están hablando.

- Hermione las esta cuidando abajo, honestamente no confiamos mucho en ellos.

- ¿Se comportan sospechosamente?

- No, trataron de robarse un excusado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Dijeron que nunca habían visto uno en su vida

- Aahh… curiosidad

- No, creyeron que era valioso.

Unos minutos después, Scatha el Gusano y el Mini-Nazgul llegaron ante Dumbledore. El no entendió al principio porque tanto escándalo, es decir eran feos, muy feos, y el Mini-Nazgul no parecía nada bueno, sin embargo emitían una extraña energía, algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Si hubiera sabido que lo que sintió era estupidez pura, si hubiera conocido un poco mas a nuestros farsantes que llamo protagonistas pero sobre todo, si el cuento hubiera sido escrito por otro, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

- ¿Pueden hablarme algo sobre ustedes?.

- No quiero

- Por favor disculpe a esta piltrafa – Dijo el que sin duda era Scatha mientras daba un codazo al enano que si fuera perrito tendría rabia – Puede llamarme Scatha el gusano y mi compañero es el Mini-Nazgul. Somos viajeros eternos de otra dimensión, eso creo, y terminamos en su adorable escuela. Por mucho tiempo nos hemos dedicado a escapar de horribles peligros – Obviamente no menciono que se trataba de linchamientos en su mayoría – y ahora pienso que con eso de estar lejos del hogar, es tiempo de que nos establezcamos aquí.

- Ya veo, sin embargo no entiendo dos cosas: en primera explícanos como llegaron aquí si no son magos y porque el enano es invisible.

- Fácil, arruinamos el hechizo de una poderosa hechicera por robarnos el equipaje y yo soy una poderosísima entidad con muchos poderes.

- Hacerte enano no cuenta como poder

- ¡No te metas!

- Ya veo, ya veo… ¿Qué opinas Minerva?

- Mi gatito es morado

- Tienes razón, ellos son perfectos. Hagrid, te pido de favor que llames a Severus, dile que es algo muy importante.

- En seguida, aunque parece que tomara un tiempo. Desde que Murió Geyal no ha parado de bailar donde….bueno… se dio el incidente.

Dumbledore hizo memoria. Recordó que Snape estaba deseando desde hace tiempo el empleo de defensa de artes oscuras y el se lo daba siempre a otro. Siempre existió el rumor que lo hizo porque el empleo estaba maldito y no quería perderlo o que le pasara algo malo, pero la verdad es que después de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Pociones era la segunda materia con el maestro mas difícil de conseguir, no por una maldición, simplemente pociones era una de esas ciencias mágicas donde no llegaban a ver muchos buenos maestros, mas que nada porque los agradables maestros terminaban volando en pedazos por una metida de pata y solo quedaban los amargados que cobraban mucho.

- Mejor encárgate tú. Lleva a estas personas al callejón Diagon y que se preparen que ellos serán nuestros nuevos maestros de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En ocasiones, cuando alguien toma una decisión sumamente estupida, la persona que la oye no suele decírselo. Por ejemplo, cuando decidí ir a pie a mi escuela para ahorrarme el pasaje, nadie me dijo cuan estupida era la idea considerando que terminaba corriendo veinte kilómetros en treinta minutos, en su lugar me preguntaron si mis tenis eran nuevos. Hagrid decidió decir algo.

- Disculpa señor, creo que no es buena idea.

- No te preocupes Hagrid, Minerva esta de acuerdo – No estaba de acuerdo, pero dado que solo podía decir tontería, nadie sabia si decía "Es una pésima idea" o "me pica la espalda"

- Bueno señor, pero usted dígaselo al profesor Snape. También me llevare algunos chicos si no es molestia. Geyal hizo algunos desastres con… bueno… digamos que tendremos que redecorar de arriba abajo algunas aulas y pasillos.

- Muy bien, por cierto, recuérdenme que no debo volver a salir de vacaciones.

El callejón Diagon es un lugar sumamente interesante, pues el lugar donde los magos hacen sus compras. Muchas de sus mercancías maravillarían a todos los que son Muggles y es un lugar que solo los magos pueden visitar. El día que Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul debió llamar la atención, y cuando digo que debió me refiero a que nadie se dio cuenta por lo tanto no paso nada. Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul todavía no sabían que serian maestros y si se preguntan porque carajo no lo saben si los eligieron en sus caras, pues cuando se hablo de eso, el Mini-Nazgul estaba concentrado robando algunos retratos y Scatha…bueno, para imaginar lo que pensaba Scatha tienes que tomar un litro de agua, concentrarte en una pared pintada de blanco por seis horas y lo primero que venga a tu mente será lo que pensaba Scatha.

- ¡No puedo creer que Dumbledore los hará profesores! – Obviamente Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con la idea – ¡Rayos, este dolor de cabeza no se me quita ni con magia!

- ¡Ya deja de portarte así o te muestro mis calcetines! – la sola de Scatha idea hizo temblar a Hermione – Ahora díganme donde estamos y luego explíquenme eso de ser profesor.

-¡Te lo venimos diciendo desde hace cinco horas! - Ron estaba mas o menos mejor pero estar con estos seres causaba malestar – El callejón Diagon, para que repongamos las cosas que el maldito de Geyal nos hizo perder y tu prepares tu material.

- Ah cierto… cierto... veo muchas billeteras

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que este callejón irradia alegría. Bueno, es mejor que nos separemos y empecemos a comprar.

- ¡no seas estupido! – dijo Harry que también tenia algo de dolor de cabeza – No tienes nada de dinero y no pensamos perderlos de vista.

- Oye, no somos niños para que nos cuiden – En realidad, esta mas que demostrado que Scatha necesitaba una atención mas exigente que la de los niños – además tenemos dinero.

El Mini-Nazgul saco algo de sus muchos bolsillos y frente a ellos salio algo que no era dinero, sino pedazos de oro aplastado pero al final de cuentas oro y en muchas cantidades.

- ¿Dónde consiguieron tanto oro? – Hagrid estaba anonadado y tenía razón para estarlo.

- Solo digamos que los muertos no necesitan oro – dijo inocentemente el Mini-Nazgul

- ¿QUÉ?

- No le hagan caso, solo bromea.

- Lo que el diga, tengo un sentido del humor peculiar, lleno de robos traicioneros y uno que otra maña. Además pronto tendré más dinero cuando venda unas cosas que encontré.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts

- No lo encuentro, simplemente no lo encuentro en ningún lado… Minerva, ¿has visto mi pensadero?

- Mi gatito es morado

- No, ya lo busque ahí.

- Mi gatito es morado.

- ¿Frente a mis narices?. No, no creo que haya pasado eso. Ni creo que sean tan malos ni tan cínicos, además no se pueden llevar algo tan grande…Cielos, como me duele la cabeza.

Regresemos a nuestro alucinante callejón Diagon

- ¿Cómo consiguieron cosas para vender tan rápido? – se le ocurrió preguntar a Ron, quien por cierto apenas se había curado.

- Tenemos nuestros métodos – Nadie se percataba que el Mini-Nazgul estaba robando billeteras y bolsas mientras se distraían con Scatha.

- Pero aun así

- ¡cuidado!

Los tres jóvenes magos se escondieron detrás de Hagrid quien a su vez se metió en la primera tienda que vio. Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul en cambio se dejaron llevar por la costumbre y mientras el enano pateo en la pierna a todo ser capaz de caminar, mientras que Scatha lanzo piedras a diestra y siniestra. Dado que tenia la peor puntería del mundo, no hubo cristal que no se rompiese y un par de cráneos no se quedaron atrás.

- ¿Qué hacen?

- Defendiéndonos

- ¿De que?

- De lo que sea.

- Ya dejen eso, de lo contrario llamaran su atención.

Los enemigos confesos de la razón se voltearon y no vieron mas que una mujer que ocultaba muy mal su edad, portaba lentes que fácilmente pudieron haberse hecho en el la edad media, ropa de muy mal gusto y llevaba consigo una libreta.

- ¿Acaso eso es una muerta viviente?

- Es probable – Dijo Harry – Se dejo acabar en muy poco tiempo, por lo menos mas de lo que ya estaba de acabada.

- Ella es Rita Skeeter – Dijo Ron atrás de Harry – Es una de las mujeres mas detestables del mundo. Es una reportera que solo inventa cosas estúpidas y exagera las que son reales.

Scatha asintió y lo hizo con sinceridad. El odiaba las noticias y los chismes, pues por culpa de ellos cada que vez que se establecían en una nueva ciudad, la mitad de la población ya estaba lista para lincharlos y tenían que empezar el proceso de nuevo.

- Bueno, simplemente no nos acerquemos a ella. ¿Entendiste enano?... ¿Enano?

- ¿A dónde se fue tu amigo?

Mientras tanto, la periodista de los chismes estaba cerrando un negocio

- ¿En serio es el pensadero de Dumbledore?

- Mira, no se que es esta cosa y la verdad cuesta un huevo cargarla, pero por tus ojos puedo decir que vale mucho, así que hagamos negocios.

- Muy bien, ¿Cuánto quieres?

- ¿Cuanto puedes pagar?

Rita hizo que su pluma mágica escribiese un numero y se lo mostró al Mini-Nazgul, el cual sin embargo no quedo demasiado impresionado

- Quiero mas oro

- ¿Pero no viste la cantidad?

- ¡MAS ORO!

Volviendo con los grandes héroes y Scatha.

- Bah, no importa. Ese hijo de la fregada ya volverá. Ahora que tal si vamos de compras.

- Pues que mas da – dijo resignado Hagrid.

Por tres horas, Harry y Ron decidieron vigilar de cerca de a Scatha mientras el revisaba las cosas que compraba. Fue en una de sus excursiones que encontró una tienda llamada Ollivander's. Scatha entro solo, lo cual fue un terrible error.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto el dueño de la tienda viendo de pies a cabeza a Scatha.

- Si… Esteee… ¿Qué es lo que venden?

- ¿Qué no ves? Pues varitas mágicas.

- ¿En serió? – Scatha estaba emocionado. La realidad era que el estaba enamorado de la idea de poder usar magia y ahora estaba dispuesto pagar lo que sea para poder molestar al Mini-Nazgul - DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA DAMEUNA….

- Calma señor, calma… esto no se trata de elegir las varitas a lo tonto, son ellas las que tienen que elegirte.

- Me vale, solo dame una

- Esta bien, que te parece si pruebas esta. Agítala ligeramente

- ¿Así?...

Mientras tanto, afuera de la tienda, Harry expresaba sus preocupaciones.

- No se porque creo que se acerca algo terrible

- ¿Tu crees…

Una poderosa explosión hizo que todos los vidrios a cinco kilómetros a la redonda volaran por los aires. El edificio que antes era una tienda de varitas se transformo en un gran hoyo humeante y no quedo nada en pie excepto un tipo que debió morirse hace tiempo. Este se movió tres pasos y dijo palabras sabias

- Ya la cague de nuevo. ¡¿Estas por ahí Harry!

- Si, estoy bien… ¿Dónde esta Ron?

- Aquí estoy, pero por alguna razón me duele la cabeza.

Ron se dio cuenta que todos estaban completamente en silencio, incluso Scatha estaba completamente mudo y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Cuando se palmeo la cabeza se dio cuenta que había algo que no debía esta ahí.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO!... ¡UNA VARITA! ¡TENGO UNA MALDITA VARITA CLAVADA EN EL CRANEO!

- MALDICION SCATHA, ¿QUÉ HICISTE?

- Yo solo agite la varita como me dijeron

En ese momento se escucho un peculiar sonido que se acercaba con demasiada velocidad. Al frente de ellos se encontraban Hagrid y Hermione seguidos muy de cerca por el Mini-Nazgul y al menos veinte personas armadas con palos y tubos.

- ¡CORRAN!

- ¿Qué demonios hicieron?

- NADA, SOLO TOME ALGUNAS COSAS – es necesario recalcar que el enano menos querido por los niños cargaba una bolsa llena de muchísimas cosas que no parecían compradas, incluyendo unos lentes que se parecían demasiado a los de Rita Skeeter

En medio de todo el caos, en medio de tantos peligros, Scatha el Gusano, maestro de la oratoria, dijo palabras muy sabias.

- ¡¡¡CADAVER EL QUE LLEGUE AL ULTIMO AL TREN!

Al día siguiente

Nadie en toda Hogwarts desconocía lo que paso en Diagon, aunque solo uno cuantos sabían sobre la participación de Harry y sus amigos en la destrucción masiva del callejón. De hecho, solo unos pocos creyeron las excusas de cómo diablos una varita se incrusto en el cráneo del chico pelirrojo. Claro, lo único de lo que estaban seguros por el momento es que Dumbledore estaba a punto de decir algo importante sobre los extraño.

Scatha se sentó donde estaban todos los maestros y trato de ver a Harry y los demás pero no pudo, cosa que no le sorprendió considerando que tal vez todavía no despertaban por el cansancio de la pequeña carrera que tuvieron. Conocer a los maestros tampoco fue una experiencia tan mala, puesto que incluso un tal Snape se mostró alegre de verlos, lo cual fue mentira ya que lo que paso fue que al ver a Scatha, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintio Sexy. El Mini-Nazgul estaba platicando con Flitwick en ese momento, lo que sin duda debía ser que a Scatha le gustaba burlarse de la gente que es mas enana que el. Scatha simplemente se quedo ahí escuchando lo que decía el viejo director.

-… Y me gustaría agradecer al que me devolvió mi pensadero – El Mini-Nazgul siempre se arrepintió de eso – y no se preocupen por el señor Malfoy que se encuentra bien y como si nada muy pronto – Scatha recordó que debía darle el antídoto al chico – y me alegra saber que el señor Ron no esta tan mal. Ahora tengo noticias importantes que darles: Debido al accidente del señor Geyal, la cual por cierto ya no deben esparcir las fotos, tendremos que hacer un cambio en el personal. Con ustedes su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el señor Scatha el Gusano.

Scatha no escucho ningún aplauso, lo cual era bueno por que cada vez que aplaudian cerca de este, era porque estaba cerca un Patíbulo. El se puso de pie un momento e hizo una ligera reverencia y volvió a sentarse, no sin antes susurrarle algo al amado director.

- Hey, dime de una vez que es un Profesor.

- En serio no sabes… bueno creo que tal vez tu los conozcas con el nombre de maestros.

- Ah….¡¿QÚE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CON UN MOCOSOS DE MIERDA!

Scatha se dio cuenta entonces donde estaba y solo vio un numero considerable de alumnos y una posible nueva turba iracunda mirándolos con mucha atención. Todo hubiera sido un incomodo silencio de no ser por las sabias palabras del Mini-Nazgul

- ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Esa misma noche al menos dos elfos domésticos enloquecieron y otros tres mas fueron encontrados inconcientes por lavar todos los destrozos, después de todo nada es mas peligroso que una guerra de comida mágica. De lo que hicieron Scatha y el Mini-nazgul hasta que decidieron irse a clases es desconocido, pero algunos todavía tienen sus teorías que los involucran con la escasez de comida que se dio repentinamente. Si, ese fue un interesante semestre y por desgracia apenas estaba comenzando.

**Tercer capitulo ó Un horrible día de clases**

Era un gran día… bueno, más bien debería serlo, después de todo se trataba del debut de Scatha como maestro y como hombre responsable que era no aparecía en ningún lado. Por ello y completamente en contra de su voluntad, Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron la misión de buscarlo o identificar el cuerpo según sea el caso (Eran tiempos peligrosos)

- ¿Dónde diablos estarán? – se pregunto Harry al mismo tiempo que pensaba si era ilegal hacer vudú sobre ciertas personas.

- Sabes Harry, tal vez si no hacemos ningún ruido escucharemos una explosión

- ¿Y eso que?

- De seguro la causo el o su excusa de dementor.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por los llamados de Hermione, quien como no gritaba de horror significaba que todo marchaba bien.

- Chicos, vengan aquí ahora

Ambos corrieron resignado a ver que se les iba a ir encima y frente a elos se presento una imagen sumadamente desagradable les tapaba el paso. Una imagen desagradable de menos de un metro y que si tuviera cara de seguro no seria agradable de ver.

- Si quieren vivir entonces no den un paso mas – dijo de forma sombría el Mini-nazgul mientras ponía su mano en señal de "Alto"

- Lo sabia, están de parte de Voldemort – dijo casi como reflejo Harry mientras sacaba su varita.

- No, estoy salvándoles la vida

- Un momento, esa puerta es…

Hermione fue interrumpida por un poderoso ruido que hizo vibrar todos espejos a veinte metros a la redonda. Al principio parecía que solo seria esa poderosa explosión, pero entonces la puerta comenzó a vibrar con mas y mas fuerza, casi como si estuviera poseída por un terrible demonio. A la puerta poseída le siguieron unos horribles vapores de varios colores que incluso mataban las bacterias y justo cuando pareceria que podria pasar algo mas, en ese mismo instante se detuvo todo. Como cinco segundos después Scatha salio del baño.

- Algo me cayo pesado… ¿Por qué carajo me miran así? ¿nunca han visto a un hombre ir al baño?

- Ese es el baño de las niñas – Dijo Ron por reflejo. Considerando lo que ocurrió, es estupido que eso le llame la atención.

- ¿Ahora se dividen por genero? – Scatha le echo un vistazo al Mini-Nazgul y se dio cuenta que había un brillo en donde deberían estar los ojos. El conocía ese brillo, era el tipo de brillo que tiene cuando espía las habitaciones de chicas guapas. Tenia que decir algo – Se aprende algo nuevo cada día – hubiera sido mejor que fuese algo util.

- No eso todo, es el baño donde vive Mildred la llorona

- ¿Quién?

En ese preciso instante, el fantasma de una chica con lentes salio corriendo desesperada, gritando cosas sobre un monstruo horrible que apestaba a rayos y que por poco las desintegraba.

- Ah… Ella. No, no me molesto demasiado. Bueno chicos, llévenme a clases y tu enano sígueme, y lo que estabas pensando, no lo hagas.

- No pensaba en nada – obviamente si pensaba en algo, solo que no puedo decirlo sin que se me vengan encima los de la censura en al menos cinco paises.

Luego de perderse un par de veces, llegaron finalmente al aula, y lo que es un milagro, a tiempo para la clase. Scatha dijo que debían entrar ellos primero, puesto que no era correcto que el profesor entrara con los alumnos. Considerando que apenas hace unas horas ni sabia lo que significaba profesor, no tuvieron confianza en lo que decía pero entraron primero de todos modos. Diez minutos después y cuando estaban convencidos de que de plano salio huyendo, Scatha pateo la puerta y entro a lado del Mini-Nazgul, el cual decía groserías en un lenguaje desconocido.

Cuando llega un nuevo maestro hay cosas que son comunes, como que por ejemplo que se concluya que Draco es un pesado, pero sobre todo que al maestro se le juzga y a toda su clase por el primer día. Basándose en este primer día, todos los presentes concluyeron que seria un año infame.

- Hola a todos. Como ya sabrán mi nombre es Scatha el Gusano, su nuevo profesor de… - Scatha le hecho un vistazo a su brazo – Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ahora, el enano les pasara unos papeles. Su tarea de hoy será escribir sus nombres, el de sus padres, su dirección, sus ingresos anuales, una lista de objetos valiosos y el lugar donde lo guardan. ¿Preguntas? Tu Potter.

- Si, tengo una duda: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la materia?

- En realidad nada, pero yo quiero conocerlos mejor – Respondio Scatha con un tono que nadie creyó.

- Pero profesor – En cuanto dijo esto Hermione, por alguna razón sintió que la garganta le quemaba – Se supone que debemos conocer las criaturas y hechizos oscuros para poder defendernos contra ellos, no llenar formularios.

Scatha pensó en lo que le dijeron y de forma milagrosa, lo hizo rápidamente.

- Ya veo, criaturas peligrosas… Muy bien, chicos y chicas, les presento al Mini-Nazgul. A pesar de su tamaño es un completo hijo de puta y para colmo muerde

- Pudrete

En ese preciso momento, Draco simplemente no aguanto mas y comenzó a reirse con una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Tu cara

- ¡No te hablo a ti enano, le hablo al Malpedo?

- ¡Como te atreves a llamarme así! – Draco esta enojado, muy enojado.

- Porque soy el maestro y yo decido. Ahora explicame

- Bueno, si quieres saber, me reía no solo por ustedes, sino también por Dumbledore, que ya debe estar senil. De otra forma dudo que contratase a dos buenos para nada sin magia para dar esta clase. Apuesto que el unico peligro al que se han enfrentado es verse en el espejo.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Había que admitir, nadie entendía porque los contrataron de maestros, pero el pesado de Malfoy ya se había metido en líos con otros maestros así que lo mejor era ignorarlo un momentito. Ahora, normalmente se hubiera armado un escándalo por la forma como Draco reto al maestro, pero como el maestro no era una persona normal (de hecho algunos dudan que sea humano) las cosas siguieron su desastroso curso.

- ay Grano, como se nota que no conoces al Mini-Nazgul

- ¡ES DRACO!

- Me da igual. Es cierto, no se hacer magia y cuando lo intento no sale como quiero – Harry y Hermione recordaron lo que paso en Ollivander mientras que Ron se sacudió la cabeza – Pero les diré esto: No importa lo que los malvados hechiceros puedan hacer, no importan los monstruos que existan, este mundo no se compara con este enano de mierda

- ¡QUÉ TE PASA IMBECIL, TU COMETES LA MAYORIA DE LAS ATROCIDADES!

- No te metas, el punto es que me he enfrentado con monstruos y cosas aterradoras – En su mayoría linchamientos – y puedo enseñarles trucos de cómo derrotar cualquier cosa sin ayuda de magia.

Casi todos los presentes comenzaron a susurrar. La idea parecía inconcebible, es decir quien podría creer que se podría derrotar criaturas peligrosas con magia. Claro que buena parte de ellos no concebía al mundo sin magia, incluso para despertar por la mañana así que fue normal la curiosidad.

- ¿Puede decirnos como se puede hacer eso? – pregunto alguien por ahí.

- Con gusto, así no dudaran que se de lo que hablo – En realidad ni el estaba seguro de saber lo que estaba diciendo - Muy bien, sin importar lo que ocurra, el secreto de salir vivo y derrotar cualquier cosa son cosas básicas: Primero estar siempre alerta

- ¡Profesor, su ayudante me robo mi cartera! – Grito un estudiante antes de recibir un golpe con un tablón cortesía del ladrón sin rostro.

- Eso ilustra perfectamente mi ejemplo. Si … como se llame hubiera puesto atención no habría sido golpeado.

- Señor, creo que debemos llamar a un medico

- En un momento que me estoy inspirando. Ahora, algo importante es el sentido común. Si ven cerca al Mini-Nazgul lo que deben hacer es salir corriendo si no tienen algo con que espantarlo o distraerlo. Para eso les recomiendo que siempre tengan un puñado de monedas o ropa interior femenina de cualquier clase.

- ¡Me dan masculina y me pongo bravo!

- Muy bien, ahora ya yendo a la materia, las herramientas básicas para la supervivencia son las siguientes: Cerebro, dinero, piernas y piedras. Ahora, el cerebro no suele funcionar cuando se le pide

- Pero…

- No me interrumpas Hermione, ahora que el dinero no es fácil de conseguir. Para eso es que están las piernas y las piedras. Señor Malchoice, ¿Qué le parece si se ofrece de voluntario para la siguiente prueba bajo la promesa solemne de Scatha – La cual valía poco debo agregar – de que pase la que pase en el año tendrás mínimo un nueve?

Como todo alguien que no tenia idea de lo que se le iba ir encima, Draco no dudo ni un instante y se fue al frente. Harry pensó que debía advertirle, después había visto como ese par causaba males y desgracias…luego recordó que era Malfoy y lo único que hizo fue aparecer unas palomitas.

- Muy bien esta es tu tarea: corre lo más rápido cuando diga ya… ¡YA!

- Eso es todo, creía que…

En ese momento, el Mini-Nazgul salio de la nada y comenzó a golpear a Draco con una saña terrible con un bat de beisball. Al principio todos quedaron estupefactos pero luego de cinco minutos habían aprendido cosas básicas de cómo dejar inconciente a un ser humano.

- Como espero que hayan aprendido, la velocidad es un factor fundamental para la sobre vivencia. Si Granoso hubiera salido corriendo tal y como se los dije, nada de esto hubiera pasado y pueden estar seguros que si tienen buenas piernas, buenos reflejos y no le cuentan nada de esto a nadie serán supervivientes natos. Bueno ahora es el truco de la piedra. Verán, si tienen un buen brazo no necesitan la magia. Esta empíricamente comprobado que una piedra puede matar casi cualquier cosa. Ahora, les daré una demostración.

Una hora después

Harry, Hermione y el Mini-Nazgul estaban en medio de un aula con señales de quemaduras, una cosa viscosa de color verde que estaba en todas las paredes, y con un olor muy desagradable que a casi cualquiera le hubiera hecho vomitar. En ese momento Scatha entro a la habitación con un rostro lleno de alivio.

- Perfecto, Dumbledore se creyó al pie de la letra mi excusa. Deben admitir que fue una Aventura muy emocionante.

- Disculpa que no estemos tan emocionados como tu – dijo con tono algo enojado Harry mientras se quitaba masa pegajosa de su hombro.

- Por favor, no deberían estar tan enojados por lo que paso. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el tal Geyal tenia escondidos frascos con gusanos carnívoros mutados mágicamente escondidos?

- Sabes Scatha, creo que están enojados porque trataste de salir corriendo y abandonarnos con los gusanos.

- No tienes derecho a hablarme así, después de todo tu fuiste quien los hizo gigantes.

- Al menos trate de hacer algo. Por cierto Harry, eres muy bueno para estas cosas, lastima que no pudiste evitar que a Ron le cayera encima el cuerpo de una de esas cosas.

- Por lo menos me dijeron que iba a estar bien.

- Y tu Hermione, Es admirable la forma como improvisaste un hechizo para achicar las cabezas.

- Si, lo malo es que también afecto a Draco. Lo único que me molesta fue que Scatha mato a la reina con la dichosa piedra. Es impresionante como con todos esos gritos no vino nadie a ayudarnos.

- Quien sabe porque – El Mini-Nazgul se puso a contar todas las cosas que había recopilado por el "incidente"- Pero por lo menos nadie salio herido.

- Sabes Mini-Nazgul debo confesar que tiene gracia como mataste un par de esas cosas. Por un momento creí que fue por accidente.

- Como sea, lo importante fue que nadie excepto Ron salio herido – Hermione le quiso recordar a quienes golpeo pero decidió callarse – Ahora chicos, vayan a clases que aquí debemos limpiar y seguir trabajando.

Hermione y Harry estaban de acuerdo en una cosa y era que Scatha era el peor maestro que hayan tenido. Es decir, no tenían idea de lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho ni el parecía saberlo. Ni que decir del Mini-Nazgul que tiene un rostro muy sospechoso y eso que no tenia rostro.

- Esto me preocupa, se supone que debemos estar preparados para enfrentarnos con Voldemort y en lugar de so tenemos un imbécil que casi nos mata. Lo peor es que la migraña de Dumbledore causa que no pueda pensar claramente.

- Tienes razón. Debemos pensar en algo, ese tal Scatha es demasiado peligroso y no me gusta estar cerca del mini-nazgul. Lo bueno es que esto no puede ponerse peor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

- Sniff Tu si me comprende.

Scatha estaba llorando junto al Mini-Nazgul. No recordaban con claridad la ultima vez que alguien pensó que eran simpáticos y no tener deseos de aprovecharse de el. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en que dos malandrines se ponen muy sentimentales, cosa que es digna de verse como un espectáculo patético.

- Ginny, tu no eres como tu hermano. Tu si entiendes que lo nuestro no lo provocamos – Verdad a medias – Si quieres te paso con diez ahora mismo.

- Eessteee… no gracias, creo que debo ganármelo.

- Si así lo quieres así será. ¿Alguien te cae mal? Mini-Nazgul ve y golpea a todas las chicas y chicos que la miren feo.

- No, no, no es necesario

- Muy bien, pero recuerda Ginny, tienes el visto bueno de Scatha el Gusano y el Mini-Nazgul.

- ¿No es esa la pluma de Hermione?

- No, solo se parece, es que también me cae bien

- Si claro

- ¡cállate enano!

- Ginny rió, de forma nerviosa pero rió. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que no eran malas personas…por lo menos no con ella.

Peter Jackson: Detesto mi vida

Pero alegras a los niños, eso debe darte felicidad

Peter Jackson: ¿Porque insistes en llamar niños a los perros con rabia?

Porque me divierte

Peter Jackson: Un día de estos te matare

Yo también estoy alegre porque se acerca la navidad, por eso te lanzara por la ventana

Peter Jackson: odio mi vida.


	3. Capitulo IV o un juicio arreglado

¡Por fin! Después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, hemos actualizado un capitulo mas de esta historia que merece estar en los anales de la historia como una vil burrada loca. ¿No estas emocionado?

Peter Jackson: ¡Me quiero morir!

Oh vamos, te encanta contar estas historias.

Peter Jackson: No es cierto

Por cierto, quiero felicitarte por la película de King Kong. Esa maravillosa película me ha enseñado algo valioso que nunca olvidare.

Peter Jackson: ¿Qué soy un gran director? ¿De la capacidad del hombre de destruir lo que ama? ¿De cómo la influencia del hombre es destructiva contra la naturaleza?

No, que un costal de papas puede ser director

Peter Jackson: Jodete

Agradecido deberías estar, gracias a mi bajaste de peso. Ahora a narrar

Peter Jackson: Un día te enterrare el cuchillo en el trasero

Se acabo, por andar de majadero te obligare a ver la serie completa de Rebelde en una habitación llena de fotos de la tigresa

Peter Jackson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capitulo IV o Como Sobrevivir a un Juicio arreglado **

Hay cosas que simplemente y por el sentido común no están permitidas. Un ejemplo claro es tirar una moneda desde el edificio mas alto, pues se trata de un desperdicio de moneda que sin duda no vas a recuperar. Hay otras que hubo un tiempo que estuvieron permitidas pero que los avances de la ciencia y lógica se encargaron de que estas terminasen prohibidas, como jugar a los toquecitos en un charco de agua. Scatha el Gusano y la cosa conocida como Mini-Nazgul cumplen ambos requisitos pues sus métodos de enseñanza tal vez hubieran sido permitidos en la época medieval o en una escuela de Gladiadores, pero sin duda no están permitidas en la actualidad. Dije que cumplían ambas y así es, pues el sentido común nunca hubiera permitido que fueran maestros en la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

En menos de un mes, las mas recientes y sin duda dudosas adquisiciones de tan prestigiado colegia se las arreglaron para enseñar lo mejor que ellos conocían de la lucha de contra las artes oscuras, pero sus alumnos sin duda no apreciaban sus talentos, especialmente porque casi todo se enfocaba al lanzamiento de rocas y correr con el Mini-Nazgul a sus espaldas. Tal vez era pésimos maestros pero no podían hacer nada contra ellos…Hasta ahora.

En el corto tiempo que llevaban en Hogwarts, a los desastres con patas se les culpo de todo tipo de cosas pero sin pruebas. Por ejemplo, a todo el mundo le extraño que sin ninguna razón desaparecieran muchas pantaletas y sostenes, muchos objetos con un mínimo de valor también desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, especialmente en las clases de defensas contra las artes oscuras. Tampoco se podía olvidar las repentinas demencias masivas que afectaron a los elfos domésticos en la cocina y que hablaban de tonterías de calcetines y prendas apestosas. Ni que decir que de repente los fantasmas de Hogwarts comenzaron a desaparecer cuando Peeves el postergeist más irritante del mundo, fue encontrado casi muerto y para que alguien golpee a Peeves, ya era una cosa de cuidado. Harry por su parte últimamente no dejaba de mirarlos con sospechas especialmente desde que el Mini-Nazgul un día le arrojo una bola de papel al rostro y lo obligo a escribir en el pizarrón "Pondré instrucciones a todas mis cosas" un millar de veces. Curiosamente se trataba del mapa de los merodeadores y que el estaba seguro que estaba bien guardado.

Es obvio que cualquiera de estas acusaciones bastaban para despedir al par sin miramientos, pero Dumbledore estaba muy enfermo del dolor de cabeza y no podía salir de su habitación ni tomar decisiones muy importantes. Parecía que tendrían que aguantarlos pero ocurrió un milagro, uno que tenia la cara de la persona mas molesta del mundo.

Tal vez el gran perdedor de las clases tan inusuales y controvertidas que se llevaban a cabo fue el pobre de Draco Malfoy. Desde el primer día termino en la enfermería y el resto del tiempo sufrió de horribles humillaciones. Sin embargo el las tomo con verdadera filosofía, ignoro los apodos, ignoro los golpes y sin dudarlo dos veces los acuso con su papá.

Cuando se tiene como padre al que es probablemente el mas corrupto y mala leche de todos los magos de exagerada influencia, se espera que el golpe que este propine sea uno muy duro, pero cuando a su hijo le causan toda clase de lesiones, le ponen apodos permanentes y lo tiran por una ventana para demostrar que el principio de la gravedad no se rige por la magia sino por unos duendes invisibles con un feo sentido del humor, pues esta vez se tiene que hacer algo realmente grande y nada mas que un juicio publico acusándolos de ser una amenaza para la sociedad.

Un juicio mágico debe ser parecido a los juicios humanos en lo referente a la justicia ciega pero como todos sabemos en los juicios humanos la justicia no es ciega, sino que simplemente cierra un ojo como guiño a la persona que pago el mejor abogado y su toga nueva, así que los juicios mágicos tampoco son muy justos que digamos. Este sin embargo era un juicio de los realmente injustos pues en primera se celebro en Hogwarts y lejos de cualquier reportero porque eran demasiado peligrosos, y aunque esto sea verdad sigue siendo algo injusto. Luego vino lo de ponerles grilletes y bolas de plomo a los pies de los acusados para evitar intentos de escape y de ataques mágicos. Obviamente esto era una pésima excusa, pues aunque son inmunes a la magia tampoco son muy diestros para usarlas aunque hay que admitir que al señor Weasley le alegro usar un artefacto Muggle (aunque estaba un poco demasiado apretado). Ni que decir que Dumbledore no estaba presente pues la migraña se le complico aun mas por razones que nadie entendía.

En el Juicio todos los alumnos que cabía en el gran comedor estaban presentes y este mismo lugar fue adaptado para parecer un tribunal lleno de toda clase de artefactos de tortura y otras cosas que fácilmente les podrían arrancar la cabeza de cuajo.

- Sabes Scatha, de repente me siento como en casa.

- Yep, solo falta las antorchas y las piedras para que sea como mi ultimo cumpleaños.

- No se preocupen chicos – Trato de tranquilizarlos Hagrid – Se que les ira muy bien.

- ¿En serio crees eso Hagrid? – Pregunto una muy intrigada Hermione

- Claro que no, estos pobres diablos están fritos, de hecho ya me estamos buscando de nuevo maestro para cubrir la plaza.

- Sabes amigo, ser honesto no es malo y tampoco ser un poco idiota pero la próxima ver ¡NO DIGAS ESO EN NUESTRA CARA!

- Lo siento, se me escapo. Pero no se preocupen la estancia en Azkaban no es tan mala.

- ¿En serio?

- No, en realidad es un asco

- Gracias.

Unos golpes dieron inicio al juicio, acompañado por la entrada de tres miembros del ministerio de Magia que curiosamente venían de tomarse unas copas con Lucius Malfoy, claro que solo era una coincidencia. Como en todo juicio existía un abogado y un fiscal y el primero en hablar es el fiscal.

- Su señorias – decía el escogido, que curiosamente era Snape pero ya saben solo es coincidencia – No hay lugar a dudas que estos no solo son un peligro para la sociedad, son unos ladrones y pendencieros e incluso han provocado han causado males dentro de esta honorable institución. No solo eso, sino que son una vergüenza para los maestros pues ellos en realidad nunca han sido seres valientes ni se han enfrentado a ninguna criatura, solo fue una treta para engañar al venerable Dumbledore para tener un lugar para vivir. No son maestros, ni siquiera saben lo que es maestros, solo son unos impostores que ponen en peligro la vida de sus alumnos.

Tanto Scatha como el Mini-Nazgul sabían que estaban en un lío, especialmente cuando casi todo lo que les dijeron era la mas pura verdad. Sin embargo ellos tenían un as bajo la manga y es que si alguien los iba a defender tenia que ser el mejor. Así que escogieron a la mejor defensora que pudieron encontrar, una que inspiraba presencia y su palabra era casi una ley absoluta y ahora era su turno para hablar.

- Mi gatito es morado

Ahora si que sabían que estaban perdidos.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, algo estaba volando. No me atrevo decir que alguien volaba pues para decir eso debería tratarse de algo muy distinto de lo que estaba volando en ese momento. Por lo general algo que vuela puede llegar a llamar la atención de los que suben la mirada y con esto no debería ser la excepción, de hecho si lo vieran los simples mortales Muggles no solamente centrarían su atención en esto, sino que incluso escribirían libros completos del tema y a la semana siguiente saldrían libros explicando que solo se trato de una ilusión colectiva y una muy buena.

Como sea, lo que volaba estaba muy ocupado haciendo algo, algo que sin duda estaba disfrutando por esa curiosa cara de satisfacción que ponía, una que últimamente hacia de forma bastante seguida. Todo fue gracias a la "mudanza" una que había llegado de improviso pero que tuvo sus maravillosas consecuencias pues ahora era mucho mas fuerte e inteligente de lo que era antes y ahora debía cumplir con su trabajo para encontrar la fuente de su nuevo poder, eso que llamaban Magia. Sabia que había una fuente de esta sustancia tan maravillosa cerca y era momento de recolectarla.

- Muy bien señorita Granger, espero que conteste todas mis preguntas con la verdad.

Hermione se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Era la primera vez que la interrogaban para un tribunal (aunque improvisado pero tribunal a fin de cuentas) y en sus manos quedaba la vida de dos hom…lo que sean. Una presión como esa es casi tan terrible como la idea de reprobar un curso.

- ¿Puede hablarnos, señorita Granger, de los métodos de estudio del señor Scatha?

- No creo que sea realmente necesario…

- Le recuerdo que si no contesta claramente tengo derecho de reprobarla en el semestre.

- No hacemos absolutamente nada mas que aventar piedras, el Mini-Nazgul golpea a la mitad de la clase, le pone apodos a casi todos los que tiene en frente, nos pide que describamos claramente las cosas que tenemos en las habitaciones, en una ocasión golpeo a alguien hasta que le revelo la contraseña, además de leer revistas pornográficas o el periodico, en ocasiones ambas a la vez, Scatha habla por horas sobre porque los feos son los que dominaran al mundo y aseguro que los guapos se morirán un día, un día incluso libero babosas mutantes y ayer…

- Con eso será suficiente señorita Granger. Su testigo.

Scatha se levanto y se puso al frente. Despedir a Mcgonagall fue una decisión bastante fácil de tomar, especialmente porque el juez creyó que su discurso de inicio se trataba de una solicitud para ir al baño. Lo difícil fue elegir al remplazó, pues Dumbledore no parecía estar disponible, Hermione era muy joven, ninguno de los Aurores podía tomar el encargo y tanto Harry como Ron dijeron un rotundo no incluso aunque no les pregunto nada. Concluyeron que debían elegirlo entre uno de los dos. El ganador fue por supuesto el Mini-Nazgul pero casi todos concluyeron que era un dementor chiquito con algo de inteligencia y por proceso de eliminación que Scatha fue elegido. Por alguna razón extraña, al mismo tiempo que se dio esa decisión, el Mini-Nazgul hacia movimientos raros con la cadena que sujetaba su pierna, muy parecidos a los que hacen los perros que muerden las correas para romperlas.

- Muy bien Hermione – Decía Scatha de la forma mas seria posible – Usted ha dicho un montón de cosas desagradables de nosotros, pero realmente estuvo en clase en el momento en que dijo eso.

- Claro que si, estuve presente cuando vi todo eso que paso en las clases.

- Que extraño, porque aquí tengo una relación de todos los alumnos que están presentes y usted no esta en la lista – Scatha dijo esto con un tono triunfal y le mostró una serie de papeles en su cara.

- Oye, yo esto ahí…Lo único que hiciste fue tachar mi nombre.

- No mientas señorita Hermione

- No miento, aquí estoy y ni siquiera me tacho bien, puedo leer mi nombre perfectamente.

- Muy bien, haré otra pregunta. ¿He sido malvado de alguna forma con usted?

- No

- ¿Me ha visto robarle un lápiz?

- No

- ¿Usa pantaletas rosas?

- ¡¿QUÉ!

- ¡Pinche enano, te dije que no me mezclaras las preguntas! – Scatha tiro una serie de papeles que tenia escondidas en la manga mientras miraba con odio al enano – la defensa descansa.

- Su señoría, quisiera llamara ahora al estrado al señor Ronald Weasley.

Ron subió al estrado con cierta reticencia, pues nunca es agradable que te llamen a declarar, en especial por alguien que amenaza con reprobar el semestre completo a los que no digan lo que el quiere.

- Señor Weasley, ¿podría decirnos cuantas veces ha ido a la enfermería desde que estos supuestos maestros llegaron a Hogwarts?

- Al menos unas tres veces.

- ¿Y puede decirnos si eran heridas superficiales o severas?

- Severas…Pero no creo que hayan sido a propósito

- Solo limítese a responder lo que le pregunte. ¿En todos los accidentes ha estado involucrado Scatha o el pequeño Dementor?

- Si, pero…

- Gracias, su testigo.

- Ron – dijo Scatha con una señal de lo que son se sabia si era confianza o solo estupidez disfrazada – ha tenido accidentes antes no es así.

- Si

- ¿Yo estaba cerca?

- No

- ¿Cree que llegaría a ser modelo?

- No

- ¡Te maldigo!...Eso es todo.

Mientras volaba, se dio cuenta que la fuente de magia era aun mas grande de lo que pensaba. No se trataba de un mago, se trataba de cientos de ellos, con toda clase de poderes y muchos de ellos sumamente poderosos. No había duda, disfrutaría esa cacería como ninguna otra.

Pero había algo mas, algo conocido. Una era una fuente de magia que oscilaba entre lo sorprendente y lo patético, además estaba esa otra cosa. No era magia, no podía llamarla así, sino que se trataba de otra cosa, algo que estaba vivo y que rodeaba a otro ser vivo como si fuese un ser simbiótico. Ambas presencias eran extrañas y a la vez muy familiares. Si la magia tan grande que existía no fuese suficiente excusa para ira ahí, esos seres extraños sin duda eran una excusa excelente.

- Muy bien Harry, de ti depende mi defensa, ya que no te caigo bien y la mera verdad tu no me caes bien, de hecho tenia pensado reprobarte para divertirme. Imagina como se vería que reprobaras esta materia siendo el mejor en ella. Ni que decir que me caes tan mal con tu condenada cicatriz que presumes tanto, la mera verdad yo tengo mejores cicatrices en el trasero. Pero es tiempo que nos ayudemos el uno al otro, así que ayúdame y te pasare exento.

- Señor Scatha, si va hablar de esa manera con el testigo, hágalo en privado y no en el tribunal y con tanto publico.

- uy… no hagan caso

- Idiota.

- Por razones de seguridad no dejare que interrogue al testigo, si no tienes a nadie mas que interrogar, haga el favor de retirarse.

- Si tengo a alguien. Llamo al estrado a Ginny Weasley.

Ginny subió al que era cada vez mas obvio estrado improvisado poniendo una cara llena de sorpresa. Al parecer ella no esperaba que la interrogasen y la verdad es que tampoco tenia deseos de tener que hablar al final con Snape. La verdad era que le daba miedo.

- Muy bien Ginny, ¿podría decir como no hemos portado contigo?

- Pues…muy bien en realidad.

- Describa bien.

- Pues me regalan cosas, me ofrecieron pasar el año sin estudiar, incluso me dejan salirme de la clase.

- Gracias. Su testigo.

- Señorita Weasley, describa por favor como trata al resto de la clase y recuerde que esta bajo amenaza.

- En realidad muy mal, de hecho una vez me contó que quería usar un látigo para hacer trabajar al grupo mas rápido.

- Vaya, una actitud muy violenta y acorde a los que todos han descrito ¿Por qué entonces son tan amables con usted?

- Pues…creo que porque una vez los escuche hablar sin protestar… de hecho en cuanto acabaron lloraron como niños y decían que les caía muy bien.

- Señorita Weasley, ¿es verdad que estos le regalaron ropa interior?

- ¡Protesto! Eso no le importa pinche pelograso.

- Denegado.

- Pues si.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

- Solo fue el Mini-Nazgul…el aseguraba que era de buena suerte.

- ¿Qué hizo con ellas?

- Las devolví…se las habían robado a mis compañeras.

- Gracias.

Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul estaban al principio en silencio y luego no pudieron evitar que se les escapara gestos de terror demasiado notorios. Al menos esperaban correr pero el miedo no dejaba que moviesen las piernas.

- Sabes enano, creo que después de todo no nos fue tan mal.

- ¿Hablamos del mismo juicio?

- Vamos, que es lo peor que nos pueden hacer.

Estaba cada vez mas cerca, lo sentía con mucha notoriedad. Era el momento, debía atacar, acabar con todos y llevarse la magia.

- Señor Scatha, este caso es notoriamente fácil y declararlo culpable no tiene en realidad ningún chiste.

- Bueno, por lo menos espero que sea una buena sentencia.

- Lo condeno al beso del Dementor.

- Bueno, por lo menos no esta tan mal y solo será algo breve que tratare de borrarme de la cabeza.

- Por si no lo sabe señor Scatha, el beso del Dementor es una sentencia capital. Un Dementor tiene la capacidad de retirar el alma de las personas por medio de su beso.

- Ahhh… ¡¿NADIE VA A DECIR NADA PARA DEFENDERME!

Como nunca antes en toda la historia, el cuarto se puso completamente en silencio.

- Bueno Scatha, fue un placer conocerte.

- No tan rápido, siendo obvio que usted se trata realmente de un Dementor aunque chaparro y con capacidades diferentes, lo condeno a servir a Azkaban y aplicar la sentencia sobre Scatha

- ¡Ni pendejo! ¡No voy a complacer las mariconadas de nadie?

- ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE HABLAR ASI DE ESTE TRIBUNAL!

- No hablo de ningún tribunal, hablo de los pinches putos que están en el

- ¡Suficiente! ¡aurores, arréstenlos y cumplan la pena sobre ambos!

Fue en ese momento, cuando unos aurores con cara de pocos amigos se iban acercado a nuestros protagonistas apuntándoles con sus varitas (cosa inútil pues en ellos no funciona) que ocurrió uno de esos eventos que nadie espera y consistió en la repentina destrucción del techo mágico y, en medio de todos los escombros, la aparición del responsable. Al principio nadie sabia que era esa cosa, pero dos seres lo reconocieron al instante. Es cierto ahora era mucho mas grande y solo era uno, además también estaban los cuernos que eran mucho mas largos, un par de ojos extras, los dientes se veían mas grandes y filosos, pero a pesar de ser de mas de cinco metros de altura y ser mucho mas aterrador, tanto Scatha como el Mini-Nazgul recordaban esas alas, esos enormes brazos armados con garras ahora tan grandes como ellos, esa apariencia tan horrible solo la habían visto una vez pero como sucede con todos los cobardes y supervivientes de primera calidad, eso quedo bien guardado en el archivo mental que dice "Cuidado con esta cosa"

- Ay mierda… esa cosa… ¡Es un maldito Criatunem!

- No como crees, no eran tan grandes ni feos y mucho menos tan horro…Si tienes razón, es una de esas cosas.

- ¿Crees que nos recuerda?

El Criatunem los miro por unos instantes solo a ellos y entonces dio un grito desgarrador que inspiro miedo al que lo escucho.

- Si, nos recuerda.

El Criatunem avanzo hacia nuestros protagonistas, aparentemente con muchas ganas de destrozarlos antes de hacer otra cosa, pero entonces una gran cantidad de magos se pusieron frente a el.

- ¡Atrás!

- ¿Qué es esa cosa Hagrid? – pregunto un muy asustado Snape, el cual estaba incomodo por tener a su espalda a un mas asustado Lucius Malfoy - ¿Un dragón que se te escapo?

- ¡No te atrevas a llamar dragón a esa cosa! Solo logra insultar a la especie.

-¡Destruyan esa cosa, destrúyanla!

Una buena cantidad de aurores y prácticamente todo mago que estaba en la sala en condiciones de levantar su varita y hacer un hechizo le atacaron al instante. El efecto por supuesto no fue el que esperaban pues en lugar de detener esa cosa, una energía rodeo su cuerpo y, para sorpresa de todos, se hizo incluso mas grande y se veía con mas ganas de destrozar a los seres que a falta de otro nombre llamo protagonistas.

- Muy bien, eso no lo hacen los dragones.

- Háganse a un lado bola de imbeciles.

Lucius se puso en una posición del tipo que ponen las personas que quieren lucirse a como de lugar y entonces lanzo un hechizo que fue inmediatamente reconocido como el Aveda Kavedra, el hechizo prohibido, el hechizo mortal. Todos quedaron boquiabierta, pero no porque hizo un hechizo prohibido, sino porque a esa criatura le importo un comino y se hizo todavía mas grande y le salio una enorme e impactante cola.

El criatunem no tenia ni cinco segundos con la cola y con un movimiento sumamente habilidoso, destruyo una parte de la pared y dejo inconsciente a la mitad de las personas que estaban demasiado cerca de ahí. La criatura los ignoro y centro su atención en el par de personificaciones del caos que tenia frente a ellos. Sin duda quería matarlos a ellos primero.

Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul se pararon de frente y sacando el pecho retaron al Criatunem. Cinco segundos después dieron un grito de terror tan grande que tres personas quedaron sordas por una semana y trataron de correr. Al instante cayeron al suelo, gracias a las bolas de plomo que tenían atadas a las piernas. El par se volteo dispuestos a lanzar una artillería de groserías cuando vieron de nuevo al criatuenem y con fuerzas sacadas de la nada, gritaron con aun mas fuerza y antes de sufrir una herida mortal que acabaría con esta historia, se pusieron de pie y volvieron a correr, esta vez con éxito.

Cuanta fuerza se requiere para poder correr a la misma velocidad que ellos con diez kilos de plomo en una pierna es un gran misterio pero ellos lo hacían y con gran éxito, pero no fue algo bueno para las personas que eran golpeadas por ese enorme pedazo de metal mientras estos corrían como locos, los sordos que dejaron los gritos, y los ligeramente heridos que dejo los ataques que esquivaban del Criatunem. En medio de esta gran persecución, Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul se dieron cuenta que la cosa no iba a ningún lado así que trataron de despistar en medio de todo a la criatura. Y fue así como cayeron por el agujero que había en el techo y el criatunem los siguió.

- ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí! – Pregunto un recién aparecido Dumbledore al abrir las antes bloqueadas puertas y ver el gran desastre que era todo ahora.

- Fue una extraña criatura, rompió el techo, persiguió a Scatha y el enano invisible , se rompió la pared, la magia hizo al monstruo mas grande y los tres se fueron por el agujero.

- Bueno, por ahora nos hemos deshecho de dos plagas – Lucius se quitaba el polvo con sumo cuidado mientras decía esto – ahora debemos encargarnos de destruir esa cosa y preparar los funerales.

- Chicos…

- Lucius, no puedo creer lo que estés indiferente ante la muerte de dos personas y que un monstruo daño todo el lugar.

- señor Dumbledore…

- Bah, eran unos delincuentes. Si hubieran sido lo que decían que eran entonces no habría habido necesidad de que pasase todo esto

- ¡ESTAN VIVOS!¡MIREN POR EL AGUJERO, ESTAN VIVOS!

- Nadie creia lo que decia Harry y Hermione, así que se asomaron y cual fue su sorpresa que efectivamente estaban vivos y alejándose del castillo a gran velocidad.

- Creía que nada podía llegar a esa velocidad. Esa criatura es la mas rápida que he visto en toda mi vida y aun así no logra alcanzar ese par.

- Y sobrevivir esa caída. Será posible que se hayan lanzado a propósito, sabiendo que no les pasaría nada.

- ¡Imposible! Nada queda intacto al caer a esa altura. Deben tener un hueso roto o algo.

- ¡pero se ven como si nada! Están algo lejos pero es obvio que no les paso nada. Los mas seguro que se trata de un plan de ese par, uno que nos puso a salvo a todos.

- ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

- ¡¡¡CALLATE IMBECIL Y SIGUE CORRIENDO!

-¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTA POR ALCANZARME! ¡ESA COSA NOS VA A MATAR!

- ¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL?

- PUES USA UNA DE TUS MAÑAS, LO QUE SEA, PERO ELIMINA ESA COSA.

- ¿A ESTA DISTANCIA? NI MADRES.

Entonces fue que la criatura se paro en frente de ellos de un salto y un poderoso grito los derribo. Scatha no paraba de temblar y el Mini-Nazgul no se veía muy bien tampoco. El Criatunem ataco dos veces y por pura chiripa lo esquivaban, saltando de un lugar a otro, y gritando cosas llenas de odio y no precisamente contra el monstruo.

Scatha de forma repentina decidió dejar de correr o es mas probable que el miedo le dejase paralizado. El Criatunem se puso de un humor mas perverso y lanzo un nuevo ataque, pero el que todos llaman el Gusano (o incluso simplemente hijo de puta) se le adelanto y de un movimiento tomo el primer objeto que encontró y lo arrojo directamente a los ojos de su adversario con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¡¡PINCHE HIJO DE PERRA!

Curiosamente, el objeto que encontró mas cerca se trataba de la bola de plomo que tenia en la pierna el Mini-Nazgul y el lanzamiento solo hizo que el enano volara por los aires. Como se ha de saber, la puntería de Scatha esta ubicada en un punto medio entre lo inexistente y pésima, así que solo paso por arriba del monstruo y el Mini-Nazgul tuvo que sostenerse como pudo de sus cuernos. Esto causo que la criatura se fuese para atrás y que la bola de plomo golpease su nuca, lo que si le puso de muy mal humor.

- No puedo creer que se enfrenten a esa criatura de esa manera – Hagrid estaba con los ojos cuadrados y con razón – Lo tomo por los cuernos y ahora trata de domarlo.

- Debió ser por casualidad

- Pero mira, ahora Scatha esta corriendo y esta pateando a la criatura en las rodillas.

- Y le avienta piedras…pero creo que no le da ninguna

- Y el Mini-Nazgul…No puedo creerlo, esta golpeándolo con sus pequeños puños y parece que lastima a la criatura… No, esta golpeándolo con esa bola de plomo.

- Esta debe ser la estrategia mas extraña que he visto en mi vida.

- ¡NO ME VOY A SOLTAR, NO ME VOY A SOLTAR, NO ME VOY A SOLTAR, NO ME VOY A SOLTAR! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HAGA PEDAZOS ESA COSA

El Mini-Nazgul volteo y se dio cuenta algo estaba acercándose y se dio cuenta que era la cola del Criatunem. Un buen movimiento le puso a salvo pero al criatura se puso mas furiosa que nunca, tratando a toda costa de romper el cuello de nuestro pequeño mal amigo.

- ¡AYUDAME SCATHA!

- ESO INTENTO

- PERO DE UNA FORMA QUE SEA UTIL

- ¡QUE NO SOY UTIL HIJO DE PERRA! PUES MI PROXIMO ATAQUE ESTA DIRIGIDO A TI

Scatha cumplió su amenaza y lanzo la piedra contra el Mini-Nazgul, y como la mala puntería no le abandona nunca en lugar de darle al enano, fue el Criatunem quien recibió de lleno el golpe. La fuerza de los golpes de Scatha nunca han sido medidas de forma exitosa pero si se saben que incluso si el proyectil fuese unicel seguiría siendo un arma mortal. El Criatunem sintió de lleno el golpe y el dolor fue insoportable incluso para el. Mientras gritaba lleno de dolor y una cosa parecida a sangre le salía de la cabeza, el Mini-Nazgul saco algo de sus ropas. En la tierra del Mini-Nazgul la llaman de distintas formas, pero tanto el como los habitantes de este mundo lo llaman de una forma muy parecida: Dinamita

- Conoce a mi amiguito, cosa asquerosa.

- ¿Pero que estarán haciendo ahora?

- ¡Miren! Scatha golpeo al monstruo… y lo ha lastimado seriamente.

- Debió ser coincidencia

- Oigan, parece que el enano saco algo de sus ropas y trata de meterlo en la boca de la criatura

- ¿Pues que espera hacer con eso?

Las explosiones no son cosa de juego, pues fácilmente pueden hacer que la cabeza de alguien salga despedido y luego encontrarla es un verdadero cuete. En Hogwarts habían muy pocos que habían presenciado una explosión en sus vidas y por ello se quedaron maravillados al ver una por primera vez en sus vidas. Esos colores, esa tierra que vuela por los aires, de no ser porque pedazos del Criatunem llegaron incluso hasta donde estaban ellos hubiera sido un espectáculo digno de verse.

- Wow… fue mejor que los fuegos artificiales.

- Oigan…

- ¿Viste los pedazos? Cayeron incluso hasta acá.

- Oigan…

- Es una lastima que explotara, me hubiera gustado poder conocer mas esas criaturas.

- Oigan…

- ¿Qué ocurre Ginny?

- ¿Qué paso con Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul?

De repente, como si se hubiera activado un Switch que estaba apagado, todos recordaron a Scatha y su pequeño compañero. Era cierto, estaban celebrando un juicio en que se demostraba que en realidad no tenían actitudes como profesores y que eran una amenaza publica, y sin embargo acababan de ver como derrotaron una criatura que causaba una cantidad equivalente de destrozos y desastres.

- Bueno…creo que ya no es necesario ejecutarlos.

- ¡Lucius! Esto es despreciable incluso para usted.

- Vamos, de todas maneras íbamos a deshacernos de ellos de una u otra manera.

- Antes de darlos por muertos debemos de buscar los cuerpos primero. Tal vez Scatha todavía este entero, no estaba tan cerca de la explosión

- Bah, estás loco si creen que vamos a ir a ver si esos imbeciles están completos… ¿Dónde están todos?

- Ya fueron a ver… y aun con este dolor de cabeza, he decidido que voy a ver también.

El epicentro de la explosión es todo lo que se podía esperar del lugar del centro de una explosión. Un enorme agujero humeante, medio monstruo partido a la mitad y que olía a carne asada, manchas de algo parecido a sangre y otras cosas innombrable repartidos en todo el lugar y mil cosas peores mas.

- Esto es lo mas horrible que he visto en mi vida – dijo con un gesto Hermione

- ¿QUÉ? – fue la respuesta de Ron. Hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta pero el pobre pelirrojo no sufrió ninguna herida pero si quedo sordo temporalmente por los gritos que mencione arriba

- ¿Nunca me recuperare de esto?

- Cierto Harry – dijo con cara de asco Hagrid mientras sacaba una cámara – esta son cosas que nadie debería ver. ¿Quién quiere posar para la foto?

- Yo

- ¿Qué?

- Yo también quiero y que Ginny le ponga cuernos a Ron

- De acuerdo…

- Mi gatito es morado

- Tiene razón señorita Mcgonagall, debemos dejar eso para el final. Por ahora busquemos si sobrevivieron

- Bah, es caso perdido – dijo un Draco que se mantuvo escondido todo el tiempo, incluso en el juicio – esos tontos volaron en pedazos.

- ¡En pedazos voló tu madre!

- Como te atre…

Draco no continuo la discusión. Ante sus ojos se presentaron dos tipos que nunca hubiera imaginado ver vivos. Tenían rotas sus ropas y estaban cubiertos de tierra y otras cosas innombrables, pero estaban vivos y cargando lo que parecían ser pedazos de carne.

- ¡Están vivos!

- ¡pues claro que estamos vivos! – Respondió indignado el enano – ¿Crees que me iba a matar con mi propia arma. Ni pedo, tal vez a Scatha pero yo no.

- ¡enano de mierda! ¿Como te atreves a intentar matarme de esa manera tan canija?

- Fue lo primero que encontré.

- ¡NI MADRES TE VOY A CREER ESA!

- Oigan… ¿Qué están cargando?

- Pues carne, ¿o parecen vegetales para ustedes?

- ¿Dónde consiguieron eso?

- Una regla de la supervivencia dice: si se cocina, se come y si se come te lo llevas aunque tenga un origen algo asqueroso.

Nadie dijo nada ante esto. En efecto había mucho que decir pero el saber de donde venia la carne causaba una serie de reacciones en cadena que algunos llaman vomito, los cuales impiden que la gente hable con fluidez, incluso para la profesora Macgonagall, aunque en realidad no hubiera dicho mucho que digamos.

- Vamos, no sean tan delicaditos – Scatha se veía sumamente sorprendido por la reacción de todos los que le oyeron. Obviamente no sabía que esa misma noche tendría un ataque gastrointestinal tan terrible que el baño seria clausurado por una semana y Harriet la llorona quedaría en shock un mes entero pero esa es otra historia.

- Bueno amigos, Scatha tiene su carne, yo estoy sin ningún rasguño, debo poner parches nuevos a mi capa y ya me canse de verles la maldita cara, así que me voy antes que los maricas vengan a pedir que de besos.

- ¡Alto ahí!

- Mierda

Algunos dicen que los problemas vienen de tres en tres, pero eso no se aplica con nuestros amigos Scatha y el Mini-Nazgul, pues para el los problemas vienen en una línea continua infinita y si algo parece ir bien es porque el encargado de la ventanilla se fue a almorzar. Cuando vieron a Lucius Malfoy acercarse con su cara de maldito enojado por no volar en pedazos, sabían que no era para algo bueno para ellos.

- Vaya… con que sobrevivieron…bueno, creo que lo justo es que los lleven a Azkaban de forma directa y que no regresen nunca mas.

- Oiga, creo que podemos solucionar esto… ¿Carne?

- Aléjate de mi vista. Que venga ya un auror y que se los encierre…a menos que Dumbledore tenga una objeción

Dumbledore sin duda tenia algo que decir, pero sin duda también tenia migraña y una de las fuertes así que no podía decir nada.

- Eso pensé

- Déjenme decir algo – El mini-Nazgul hacia su papel de mediador, de hombre de palabra, aquel que habla antes de golpear rodillas y salir corriendo – verán, es cierto que no somos las personas del año, sabemos que tenemos nuestros vicios y que tal vez sea mejor que entierren vivo a Scatha y a mi me abandonen en un parque nudista pero quiero decir en mi defensa… ¡GUACALA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA!

De forma repentina y aparentemente injustificada el Mini-Nazgul tomo un palo y se lanzo contra Dumbledore en lo que parecía ser un ataque de locura segura. Pero no golpeo a Dumbledore, no ataco algo mas, pues lanzo el ataque al aire y sin embargo se escucho una especie de "PLOP" y en el suelo apareció una especie de bicho sumamente grande. Hubiera sido mas fácil de identificar si no fuera porque la siguió golpeando por un par de minutos mas.

- ¿Pero que era eso? – pregunto Hagrid – y como pudiste verlo?

- Ni idea, solo lo vi volar cerca y me dio asco incluso a mi así que lo aplaste.

- Muy lindo, muy lindo, ahora llévenselos a Azkaban.

- Un momento Lucius

Todos voltearon sorprendidos por oír esto, y es que Dumbledore se recupero milagrosamente, o eso es lo que parecía, pues ya no parecía errático ni tenia sus manos en su cabeza.

- Vaya…ya te ves mejor

- Si, una recuperación sumamente veloz… me atrevo a decir que ese bicho era responsable de mi malestar.

- Me alegra escuchar eso pero debes saber que estos tipos no merecen ninguna clase de misericordia, son la pero lacra que hay y merecen ser encerrados.

- Estoy de acuerdo…pero no en todo lo que dices. Tal vez no sean las personas mas fiables del mundo y que la mitad de las cosas que se dicen de ellos son verdad…pero tambien recuerdo que asegurabas que eran un fraude y hace poco los vi pelear y destruir una criatura a la que no le afectaba ni tu Aveda Kavedra (hechizo que esta prohibido por cierto), y solo usando los medios que estaban cerda. Díganme con honestidad, ¿Sobreviven a este tipo de cosas a menudos?

- Pues esos monstruos no, pero digamos que a situaciones algo complejas – Scatha por supuesto no hace mención a los linchamientos pero hablar de eso es redundante.

- Ya veo… pues serán malos profesores pero no son una farsa, además que me han ayudado muchísimo con el dolor de cabeza, así que haremos esto: Ellos serán maestros hasta que encontremos alguien mas capacitado…

- Ehem

- No interrumpas Severus, y cuando lo encontremos ellos seguirán aquí como invitados hasta que encuentren un modo de subsistencia honesto y aprovecharemos para estudiarlos un poco y ver si podemos entender mas sobre ellos y como funciona la magia sobre ellos. En cuanto a ti Lucius, si no quieres que llame al ministerio para informar sobre tu comportamiento, recomiendo que te retires sin hacer ningún escándalo.

Malfoy lanzo una mirada de odio que fácilmente hubiera espantado al mas valiente y decidido. No hizo nada aparte de esto, nada mas que irse lanzando una protesta silenciosa.

- Bueno chicos, regresemos adentro. Hay mucho que hacer, debemos encontrar a los nuevos maestros y averiguar porque los fantasmas se estan yendo… demonios, eso me recuerda que necesitamos un nuevo maestro de historia.

- Señor Dumbledore, creo que tengo la solución para su problema…

- No Severus, tu eres pésimo en historia. ahora vamos a dentro…excepto Scatha, Nazgul, Harry, Hermione y Ron

- ¡¿QUÉ!

- ¿Y porque debemos esta aquí también?

- Porque de todas maneras nos iban a espiar así que prefiero que se enteren de forma directa lo que voy a preguntar y no por medio de rumores o malos entendidos.

- Vera señor Dumbledore, se que el trato que nos ofreció fue buenísimo y todo eso pero creo que… ¡EL ENANO ES EL LADRON DE ROPA!

- PINCHE HIJO DE TU…

- No me interesa eso…Ya todo mundo lo sabe. Diganme, ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Scatha y el mini rata no sabían si debían responder al principio, pues se miraron un rato el uno al otro antes de decidirse, pero claro que al final tomaron la decisión.

- Creemos que se llaman Creatunem y fue la última cosa que trato de matarnos antes de terminar aquí.

- Mmmm…ya veo… ¿tienen una idea de cuantos eran?

- La última vez que vimos eran unos veinte

- treinta

- Cierto, eran como treinta.

- Ya veo…y ese bicho…

- Debió seguirnos… capaz es una cría y se alimenta con el dolor ajeno…

- Entiendo… y seguramente tenían alguna clase de líder.

- jejejejeje…si, una de esas que quieren conquistar al mundo o algo así… pero seguramente estará muy lejos de aquí y esos criatunem estaban perdidos, nada de que preocuparse. ¿Verdad Mini-Nazgul?

- Solo si no tienen seguro de vida

En algún lugar muy bien escondido, donde las luces no llegaban básicamente porque nadie cambio el bombillo, una chica estaba mirando televisión.

Nunca antes había visto algo así, nunca en toda su vida hasta apenas unos meses y aun así la miraba como toda una profesional que creció con ella.

- Basura, ya la vi, Reality, noticiero, Paris Hilton, Paris Hilton, Paris Hilton desnuda, Paris Hilton demandando porque la fotografiaron desnuda, Tom Cruise haciendo el ridiculo, Basura, noticias, basura…

En ese momento escucho un ruido que le llamo la atención y la emociono. Se paro del sillón y se fue directamente del lugar donde salía el ruido. Ante ella se encontraban ahora mas de cincuenta Criatunem, muy grandes y con muy mala cara, los cuales le estaban esperando impacientes.

- Hola mis bebes – dijo esta – ¿trajeron mucho?

Los Criatunem gritaron al mismo tiempo en un estruendo que hubiera dejado sordo a cualquier otro. Ella sonrío.

- Ya veo… puedo sentirlo, están llenos de energía y ese poder me esta alimentando… pero falta uno… ¿Qué le paso?

Al parecer ninguna de esas criaturas quería decir la verdad pero si se tiene a una hechicera súper poderosa en frente, tarde o temprano tenían que hablar.

- Ya veo, esos idiotas sobrevivieron y lo mataron. No importa, ahora tengo mucho poder, no es así Voldemort – Esto lo dijo mientras le hablaba a una escultura de roca que estaba cerca de ahí – bueno no tienes que responder. Ahora es momento de que me prepare para absorber toda la magia e iniciar mi poderío… Es hora que yo, la gran Thuringwethil, domine este mundo y absorba toda la magia… Oh, ya casi están listas las palomitas.

Y es así como la poderosa Maiar Thuringwethill, se alistaba para iniciar su conquista al la vez que comía palomitas con mantequilla extra y veía un capitulo viejo de Friends, pero la destrucción del mundo es algo que contare en otra ocasión.

Muy bien PJ, es hora de despedirnos. Ya sabes que decir.

Peter Jackson: mmmm…Muy bien chiquitines, recuerden obedecer a sus padres, comprar los DVDS de mis películas, tiren comida encima del presidente de Televisa y sobre todas las cosas ¡¡¡AYUDENME A ESCPAR DE ESTE MALDITO!

Eso último fue innecesario


End file.
